Gun Smoke
by Knight Rider Alpha
Summary: It was a summers day in New York City the blue sky above clear not a hint of a cloud, The cool breeze that blew through the cemetery a stark reminder to the assembled guests here to remember a fallen officer of the NYPD. AU Series Two Shot based on 03x24 'Knockout'. I know it's been done before but I've always wanted to do one myself.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone

Time for another of my AU One Shot Series, Time to re-visit season 3 'Knockout'. Now i know this has been done so many times before. But as authors we each have our own style and inspiration and this is been a long standing idea in my head since i started writing

So i hope you all like it.

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

* * *

Gun Smoke

It was a summers day in New York City the blue sky above clear not a hint of a cloud, The cool breeze that blew through the cemetery a stark reminder to assembled guests here to remember a fallen officer of the NYPD.

Captain Roy Montgomery

Who had sacrificed himself to save the life of another, A line of officers from the 12th precinct in full dress uniform assembled either side the mahogany casket joined by a dark suited mystery writer.

Gently lifting the casket off it's mount as they slowly walked towards their Captains final resting place walking down the line of saluting NYPD officers, A Priest stood ready along with assembled guests including Roy Montgomery's family. With the casket placed on straps above the open grave still draped in the stars and stripes. At the podium stood Detective Katherine 'Kate' Beckett, The person who Montgomery had sacrificed his life to save.

Kate stepped forward his gloved hands bracing herself on the edges of podium, Inside her emotions were a swirling mess. Her mother's murder, The threats against her life, contract killers. When had her life become so complicated. All she wanted was to find the person who had ordered her mothers death, But as the days went by that was becoming more a dream than reality.

Her hazel eyes were drawn to the flagged draped casket containing the lifeless body of her mentor and saviour, She remembered that moment vividly when it became abundantly clear that Montgomery's actions as a rookie cop had inadvertently set off a chain of events that would affect so many lives.

Shaking her head clearing those thoughts they wouldn't help anyone now, But she was assaulted by yet more memories of that night in the hanger. The moment when she felt a pair of strong and muscled arm circle around her waist and lift her into the air before carrying her away from The Captain as he prepared to make his final stand.

Her screams of protest did nothing to halt her forcible removal from the hanger, Her tears, the brokenhearted sobbing escaping her lips as she was pressed up against a town car once outside

She hated him, How could he do that to her.

Richard Castle

She turned her head looking at the man, Her partner, Her friend, The man who had saved her life on so many occasions. Even times before she had ever met him, His words the stories that had dragged her tired and grieving soul back from the brink of her mothers murder.

Who was she kidding she didn't hate him, She never could he was only doing was the Captain had ordered him to do. It was something he prided himself on, Doing that one thing that a cop should always do no matter what.

Have your partner's back.

From his position on the podium Richard Castle observed his partner his own emotions clawing at his chest begging to escape, When he received a call from Montgomery two nights ago asking him to meet him at the hanger. He had no idea what he was stepping into all he wanted was protect her, protect someone who had become so special to him.

It was the hardest thing he had ever done, Lifted her into the air dragging her away from the one man who had mentored her and made her the brilliant cop she as today. His own soul tormented at leaving Montgomery to die. But he did it for her as the Captain wanted, He wanted her to live and if she hated him for it so be it.

He cast his gaze into the distance as the folded American flag was gently placed into Evelyn Montgomery's arms, From the podium Kate started speaking.

"Captain Montgomery, Once told me that in life there now victory's only battles. He said it is our jobs a cops to fight those battles and come home everyday and rise once again to continue the fight" Kate recited

Castle's eyes focused on something in the distance glinting in the sun, His eyes darted to the left for a second only to see the glint again. His body jolted as he ran towards Kate, The glint he knew exactly what it was and willed his body to reach her in time.

"Kate" He shouted

The crack of a silenced gunshot broke the silence of the service as the partners took a tumble from the stage landing on the grass behind, The assembled guests all ducked behind their chairs.

Dr Lanie Parish resident Medical Examiner from her spot in the crowd made an effort to stand a pained expression on her face deeply worried for her friends, She was forced back down by Detective Javier Esposito.

From her spot on the ground pressed into the soft grass at her back, Kate opened her eyes staring into the open blue sky. She felt a heavy weight on top of her, She pushed trying to move the body that covered hers. That was when she noticed it, A liquid staining the pristine white glove on her left hand.

Blood

Her eyes widened in shock, The little amount of pain she felt couldn't mean the blood was her's then that meant it belonged to the body on top of her.

Castle

With a grunt she pushed him off of her and onto his back, The sheen that had appeared on his black shirt and tie signifying the blood was indeed Castle's. His eyes were wide as she struggled to take a breath.

Kate pulled her gloves off and pressed her hands to his wound at the centre of his chest, She moved at hand to her back of his head lifting it from the ground and stared into his panic stricken blue eyes.

"Castle you stay with me OK, You stupid idiot" Kate said panic creeping into her own voice

A small smile creased Castle's lips "Not the words...i would of...chosen Beckett" He stuttered his eyes getting heavy.

Kate pressed harder into his chest, As the red life giving substance leaked through her fingers as his eyes grew heavy "No...No Castle!, You need to listen to my voice, Please stay with me Castle!, Please don't leave me" She cried fat tears streaking a path down her cheeks under each hazel eye.

The mystery writers eyes closed blood still flowing from his open wound, Beckett leaned down her body shaking uncontrollably as she whispered in his ear.

"I love you Castle, I love you"

Everything then became a blur as Lanie arrived crashing to the floor next to Kate who refused to release her grip on the writer.

"Kate, Sweetie, I need some space please" ordered Lanie

Kate didn't move until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her to feet forcing her grip on the writers hand to slip, Tears still staining her cheeks as she fought against the grip on her body.

"Chica, You weren't moving" Said Esposito

Kate just cried harder as two paramedics arrived and immediately helped Lanie stabilise the writer before loading him onto the gurney and rushed towards a waiting ambulance.

"Javi Please...I need to stay with him...Please"

The veteran homicide detective had never seen his boss in such a state, He could feel the quakes rocking her body against his, The grief she was feeling so visible on her face he felt so guilty about keeping her from the writer's side.

"Come on Chica, We'll drive you in the crown vic" He whispered

Detective Kevin Ryan soon joined the pair as helped escorted a still crying Kate Beckett to a nearby Crown Victoria Squad Car. With Esposito at the wheel and blue lights and sirens blazing he chased after the speeding ambulance on it's way to St Luke's Hospital.

Kate was already out of the crown vice before Esposito had fully stopped the vehicle as she tracked the gurney carrying Castle through the bleak hospital corridors. Lanie sat astride the Writer her hands furiously pumping at his chest as the paramedics pulled the gurney forward.

"What have we got?" Asked a Doctor as she came alongside running with them.

One of the paramedics rattled off Castle's injuries and status, The Doctor nodded before he turned to Lanie who was still pumping at Castle's chest as his head lulled from side to side from the gurneys movement.

"We'll take it from here" Questioned the Doctor

Lanie turned her head a fierce expression on her face a lone tear racing down her cheek "Look, This is my friend and I'm not about to let him die on this damm gurney" She thundered

The Doctor didn't look fazed "Then let us save his life" he responded

Kate trailed behind carefully avoiding the blood trail on the floor as she slowed to stop as she saw Lanie hugging herself tears running down her cheeks, She turned and saw the utterly devastated sight of Kate Beckett the two women then hugged as the others soon joined them.

Was Castle alive? The unanswered question that hung in the air between them all, There friend and saved a life today but would he pay with his own.

Kate's eyes were drawn to the glass doors, beyond her partner who had saved her life yet again and she would never be able to repay him. She backed up against the wall and slid down it's smooth surface to the floor once again tears leaking from her eyes.

"Castle" she whispered "Please don't leave me"

There are just some fights that can't be won.

* * *

Hi everyone

Now i know i said one shot, But this is going to get another chapter to become a two shot

I know it's cliché this type of scenario. But the episode is so important to whole purpose of the relationship Castle and Beckett share i couldn't quite compete with the brilliance of AWM.

But i hope you all like this, So let me know what you think,

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone

Time to complete this Two Shot i have been overwhelmed by the response to this story but i need to get something out.

_**Commence Rant: **_

_**Also to the guest reviewer you know who you are, I understand that my punctuation and spelling are sometimes not up to scratch as some of us unfortunately do not have access to Word. But if you want the quality of a novel how about...you...read a book!. **_

_**I have been trying to up my game since i posted my first multi-chapter story, Now sometimes i let this slip as i am not a writing robot. **_

_**Now I will try my hardest with this chapter, This rant is not aimed at everyone as 99.9% of this fantastic and supporting Fandom have said nothing but wonderful things about my writing and i thank you all for that.**_

_**Rant Terminated.**_

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. Belongs to the fantastic AWM and the guys and girls at ABC Studios.

_(Italics - Flashbacks) _

* * *

Chapter 2

Silence

From a bench on the main concourse at New York's famous Grand Central Station, A pair of ocean blue eyes snapped open and slowly focused on the surroundings. It was as if the entire world had slowed down, As average citizens moved in slow motion or complete blurs.

Gasping for breath he grabbed and clawed at his chest and doubled over dry heaving until a cough escaped his throat, His chest clear the pain gone the sheer effort had him fall from the bench and land on the marble floor on hands and knee's.

He lifted his head and stood his feet and looked around, The world still moved at a snail pace or in a blur of speed all at the same time.

Where the hell was he.

"You know, It takes some getting used" Announced a voice behind him "But it does happen eventually"

Turning around he saw a middle aged woman with short brown hair dressed in a smart business suit and a cream coat, Her face displaying a kind smile and a simple head movement to the side.

"Where am I" He asked

The woman's expression changed from mild amusement to one of complete shock "Oh my god, Your Richard Castle aren't you"

Castle moved a hand to his chest a dull ache still coursing through his body, He recognised the woman standing before him but he just couldn't place where he had seen her face. He took a step forward.

"Please you have to tell where i am?, Please i need to know Beckett's OK?" Castle rattled off as he stumbled back towards the bench.

The woman followed "Are you OK?" she asked taking a seat next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder

"Please just tell me where i am?, Who are you?" He asked again

The woman smiled "Your in limbo Mr Castle, A place between life and death I have been sent here to tell you that it is not your time".

Castle turned to face the woman, Confusion and anger crashing through him in constant waves "Now wait a minute, Just tell me who the hell are you?" he shouted

"My name is Johanna Beckett, Mr Castle. I'm i have got to say I'm a huge fan" said Johanna

The anger and confusion he felt now replaced by utter shock, He was sitting on a bench in Grand Central Station with Kate's mother. Her dead mother, The same mother who in 1999 had been murdered in an alley and since that moment had turned her then nineteen year old daughter in the powerhouse NYPD cop she was today.

Shaking his head "What do you mean it's not my time Mrs Beckett?"

Johanna smiled and grasped his hand "It's just not your time Mr Castle, I saw what you did you protected Katie. You saved her, I can't thank you enough for that"

"So Kate's OK?"

Johanna nodded "Yes she is thanks to you, But You need to go back Richard. You need to go back to those that love you, Katie especially"

Castle smiled and lowered his head "But i have so many questions!"

Johanna nodded "I afraid i can't answer those, But i want you to pass on a message for me"

"Of course"

Taking both hands in hers she looked deep into his ocean blue eyes "Tell Katie that i love her so much and that I am so proud of her, But it's time to let me go. Tell her that i will always be there when she needs me, But she needs to let me go"

Castle nodded slowly "I don't know hows she going to take that, She's so stubborn"

Again Johanna smiled "Oh trust me i know, You should of seen what it was like to get her out of bed in the morning"

Castle laughed yet another layer of the Beckett onion unravelled "Anything else you can tell me about Little Kate Beckett?"

Johanna stood from the bench and stepped away "I'll let you find those out for yourself Mr Castle" she said

Castle looked confused before he noticed Johanna slowly started to fade away "Wait...How do i get back" He shouted

As Johanna faded into nothing her voice echoed through the station, "Will yourself back Mr Castle, Fight for life" She said as he voice faded away and she was gone.

Castle leaned back against the bench as his eyes closed, He focused on the people that loved him, His mother, His daughter, His friends and his love. All the of those precious memories flashing through his mind in rapid succession, Until another haunting voice echoed overhead.

_"Pressure's dropping"_

_"We're losing him"_

_"Alright, Charging...Clear"_

A jolt of electricity rushed through Castle's body jarring him from his position, He increased his focus willing his body to fight against the darkness that was beginning to encroach around him.

_"Again...Charging 350...Clear"_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_"Alright he's back...Thank god..."_

The darkness now fully enveloped the area the bench now empty as the world between worlds disappeared into nothingness, Until the silence was broken by a single voice in the dark.

"Look after my Daughter, Mr Castle" Said Johanna before leaving for the final time.

Back in the real world in a dimly lit hospital hallway slumped against the a cold and unforgiving concrete wall, Sat one Detective Kate Beckett her blood soaked dress jacket removed as she wiped her cheeks for what must of been the millionth time. Her mind replayed the events of the last thirty minutes, Which only made her worry for Castle increase.

First their was Alexis Castle. The young red-head who was incredibly smart, savvy and by Castle's own admission her own parent half the time. Kate had stepped outside the the waiting room doors and found Alexis at the window staring into nothingness.

_"Alexis" Kate said getting her attention_

_The young redhead turned tears streaking down the porcelain skin at her cheeks, Her eyes bloodshot from the emotions coursing through her._

_"Oh...Detective Beckett...I'm sorry i didn't see you there" She said_

_Kate smiled despite the situation, This young woman stood in front of her was still polite even though her father was teetering the edge of life. Kate shook her head erasing those thoughts they would help anyone especially the same man's daughter "I know this is going to sound a little stupid...But are you OK?" Kate asked a slight wince in her features regretting the words even before they had left her mouth. _

_Alexis wiped her cheek with her hand "Yeah I'm OK Detective, Gram calmed me down earlier...I'm not mad, In fact it doesn't surprise me really" _

_"What doesn't" questioned Kate_

_Alexis took a deep breath before turning to face the Detective "My Dad...has been the only constant in my life, You've seen my Mom..." Kate nodded having only met Alexis's mother Meredith once but that was clearly enough to understand the point the young Redhead was making "...He would move heaven and earth for the people he cares about so it doesn't surprise me that he did the things he did" _

_Kate tried to interrupt "Alexis, I never meant to put your Father in any danger" _

_Alexis smiled kindly "I know Detective...He did what he did today because he loves you, Like I said heaven and earth" _

_Kate's eyes widened slightly but not from what the girl had said, But it was the from the scared young girl who had just crashed her body into her chest and wrapped her arms around her. Quickly replacing shock with comfort Kate wrapped her arms around the young girl, As she ran her hand through her hair provided a modicum of comfort to a scared daughter. _

_"I love him too Alexis, I tried to hide but i can't" Kate whispered into her Alexis's hair "I'm so sorry this happened" _

_Alexis just tightened her hold on Kate, As they both drew comfort from one another. Both purging their emotions for the absent person who they both loved above all else. _

Shaken from her revere as she felt a hand touch her shoulder, Her vision fell on the image of her Father Jim Beckett as he slid a steaming coffee cup onto her hands.

"Thanks Dad" She whispered

Jim smiled placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezing "Stay strong Katie, Rick's going to be OK" He said getting to his feet and taking a seat in a plastic chair next to her.

Kate smiled before taking another sip her of coffee, Her mind once again raced after she and Alexis had rejoined the others in the hallway. Someone else had joined them an unhappy voice booming down the empty corridor.

It was Josh

_"Kate" He shouted running down the hallway_

_Kate stepped in front of the approaching doctor and was immediately engulfed by his arms as he crushed to her to his chest "Josh..." He started_

_"I'm so glad you OK...What happened Kate" Josh interrupted as he looked at the solum expressions of the others._

_"It was sniper he took a shot at the Captains funeral, Castle..." _

_Josh cut in at the mention of the writer_

_"Him...Kate he's the reason you were in danger in the first place" _

_Anger flared in Kate's hazel eyes as she grabbed Josh by the sleeve of his greens scrubs, Dragging him out of the hallway through a set of the double doors, She waited for them to close before fixing the cardiac surgeon with a fierce glare._

_"Josh...How many more times do i need to say this...it is now Castle's fault he's my partner he was helping me" Kate said through gritted teeth her patience on it's last thread "It was my decision to reopen my Mother's case" _

_Josh grasped Kate by the shoulders and stared into her eyes "Kate...When are you going to see that he is nothing but a tag-along, He's a writer playing cop and that is going to get you killed one day" _

_Kate now had heard enough and got in Josh's face, Out of the corner of her eye she saw the assembled group beyond the doors watching them with curiosity and worry. _

_Quite frankly she didn't need this anymore, She had known for while that this relationship wasn't going anywhere. Her argument with Castle at her apartment three nights ago, Was enough confirmation of that even if she didn't want to admit it at the time. _

_This needed to be over_

_She could see Josh waiting patiently for her response, So she gave him the only response she could._

_"You know what Josh, If that's what you think then i guess it's not your problem anymore" Kate said backing up slightly "We both now this isn't going anywhere, I thought your choice to stay instead of going to Haiti was your way of saying you wanted to give this a shot, But we are just too different. I need someone who is going to be there for me, Someone who i can dive in with and that just isn't you" _

_The shock of her words sunk into the into the mind of the Cardiac surgeon, Before they were then replaced by anger._

_"This isn't about us is it Kate" Josh snarled anger coursing through him "This is about him, That stupid writer..." _

_Kate stopped him before he could make this any harder than it already was "All you need this to be about Josh is us, Which i can now say doesn't exist. You need someone who will love you like you deserve, Not someone with one foot out the door all the time"_

_Josh's anger cleared at her words "Kate...Please don't make any hasty decisions, Let's talk about this..." he pleaded._

_Kate leaned up and placed a light kiss on his cheek "Goodbye Josh" She said before turning and walking back through the doors and towards the others a considerable weight lifted from her shoulders, She was leaving behind one heartbroken doctor._

_As she joined the others the crowded around her, All with worried expressions_

_"Are you OK, Katie?" Asked Jim_

_"Do we need to bust someones head, Beckett?" Chimed in Esposito with a nodding Ryan_

_"I can perform the autopsy, Girl" Added Lanie_

_"I know some rather large Gentlemen that can speak with that Doctor, Katherine" piped Martha_

_Kate smiled she had good friends and an even better family "I'm fine everyone, Honestly " _

_The assembled group nodded, With one drama over they all took their respective places and continued the waiting game for news on Richard Castle. _

Once again Kate was broken from her revere by her Fathers hand on her shoulder as he nodded in the direction of the hallway, Turning her head she caught site of a doctor in green scrubs approaching.

"Family of Richard Castle" He asked

"Yes Doctor, How did it go? Is my Son OK?" Asked Martha

"How's Dad?" Added Alexis

The middle aged Doctor smiled "It went very well, Mr Castle is a very lucky man. The bullet penetrated the right side of his chest and by some miracle missed every major organ, However it did nick an artery before coming to stop. We were able to steam the bleeding but Mr Castle suffered a cardiac arrest, Before we found evidence of further bleeding into the chest cavity. We were able to bring him back and bring the bleeding under control, I am pleased to say Mr Castle is in a stable condition and currently being moved into recovery"

Having listened to the Doctor's explanation they all broke into smiles and hugs and handshakes were shared around, Martha thanked the Doctor for all he had done the surgeon smiled and explained that a nurse would soon be here to take them to see Castle in recovery.

Kate leaned against the wall and ran her hand through her long brunette hair, the smile on her face almost splitting it in half. Soon enough a nurse arrived ready to escort them to the recovery ward.

"Family of Richard Castle"

"That's us" Alexis said

"Please follow me to the Recovery Ward"

Kate hung back not sure if she should wait, But Martha had other idea's as she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the hallway "Darling, You deserve to see him just as much as we do" Said the elderly actress with a kind smile.

As they entered the recovery ward the nurse stopped at the very end bed as the three ladies stepped through the curtain, The sight of Richard Castle laying prone on a hospital gurney a crisp white sheet folded at his waist. His chest bare except the for the large gauze bandage covering it, An oxygen mask covered his face providing him oxygen until the anaesthetic could ware off.

It was something Kate Beckett would never forget, Once again the guilt washed over her. Her thoughts so jumbled and swirling in her brain she couldn't hear a word Alexis was saying to her father. It wasn't until the young girl hugged her grandmother, Martha layed a hand on her arm shaking her from her thoughts.

"Darling, I'll stay with Alexis have your time with him" She said

Kate nodded as she was soon left alone, She stepped across them lino floor and slowly laced her finder with the writers. He was cold to the touch but she could see the colour starting to return to his skin, Kate tightened her grip on his hand and leaned down pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm so glad your OK Castle, Please come back to me...It's so lonely without you" She said tears running down her face "You saved me Castle, I can't thank you enough for that. But i plan on spending the rest of my life trying"

Kate took a seat in the chair her hand still linked with his, As if anchoring him to the world of the living. Willing him to stay with her, It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder she was shaken from her thoughts. It was her Father and the others saying their were heading home now that Castle was OK.

Kate nodded at her fathers offer to stay at his place that she stood from her chair with the promise she would be back again tomorrow, She leaned down placing another soft kiss on Castle's cheek

"Until tomorrow, Rick"

For three days Castle remained asleep through a mixture of pain killers and medication, Although his condition continued to improve. News had spread through the city of the writers heroics in saving one of the NYPD's finest from an assassination attempt. The Mayor even held a press conference, Offering his support and wishing Castle a speedy recovery. The Commissioner added his sentiments and his best wishes for Castle's recovery, Adding the the clearance rate had started to drop again. Much to the amusement of the Detective's at the 12th.

With the death of Captain Montgomery, The 12th Precinct Homicide department remained leaderless until a replacement could be found. Said replacement would be announced by the Commissioner in the next few days.

It had been four days since Castle's admission to St Luke's hospital, The click of of heels could be heard as Detective Kate Beckett stepped towards Room 5012. Castle's private room which he had been moved too on his second day in hospital. As she approached the door she took a deep breath and turned the handle entering, She smiled at the sight of one awake and alert Richard Castle who was sitting up watching TV.

"Beckett" He said as she stepped towards the end of the bed

"Hey Castle" She smiled butterfly's filling her stomach "I brought you some flowers, A little birdie told me you were starting your own florists" She joked.

The surfaced around the room were filled with gifts from friends, fans and will wishers. Even the Mayor had sent something. Placed her own gift down on the table she took a seat at the side of the bed.

The partners just smiled at each, Until Castle started to squirm under her intense gaze "Staring's creepy Beckett, You told me that"

Kate smiled and ducked her gaze "Sorry, It's just...I'm so happy your OK Castle"

Castle shrugged as best he could "It's what partner's do, Beckett"

Kate gripped his hand that was withing reach atop the crisp white sheet of his bed "Well try not to do again, You stupid idiot!" She said reciting her words from the day of the shooting.

Castle chuckled "Still the not the words i would of chosen Beckett"

Kate then turned serious "What you do remember Castle?" She asked

The same serious expression appeared on Castle's face

"I remember seeing the glint in the distance, All i could think about was getting to you first. Then this white hot pain shot through my chest, I saw you above me. I thought that if i was going to die, I was going to do saving the woman i love"

Kate's head shot up at the last part "You love me?" She whispered

Castle smiled dispute the dull ache in his chest "Of course i love you, I don't get shot for just anyone Kate"

The butterfly's tripled in the pit of her stomach and she prepared to take the ultimate leap of faith, To once and for all tell his man who had saved her life that she loved him.

"I love you too Castle, You crazy, silly, man-child" Kate spoke again grin splitting her face "I love you with all of my heart, I can't tell you how much to you mean to me. I don't know what i would of done if i had lost you"

Castle tightened her grip on her hand as she stood to her feet, Placing a free hand on his cheek as their lips met in a soft, slow and deliberate connection. Breaking apart both smiling like complete idiots still connected with laced fingers, Kate took her seat again and stared into his eyes as Castle did the same.

"You know while i was out, I had the weirdest dream..." Castle said

Interest peaked Kate leaned forward running her thump across the back of his hand "Tell me about it, Please"

Castle smiled and took a deep breath, "Well it started in Grand Central Station..."

The partners were locked in conversation for the next few hours, Both happy beyond measure.

Happy in the knowledge that they had been once again tested, Only to come out of the other side stronger and moving forward into the future with one certainty.

They would do it together.

The End

* * *

Well folks, This is the end of our little two shot.

Now before anyone complains about the Alexis or Josh scenes i have my reasons for writing them like this.

_I believe Alexis who is incredibly smart for her age would see that her Father would do anything for those he loves, The torture scene for the Season 5 two-parter is proof enough. She admires Kate as proof that being a woman should not stifle your ambition. So would turn to her in a time of need especially in the setting of his story in season three. Where they could lean on each other._

_Josh...Well...I just don't like him. (Think of that what you will)_

Again thank you for the support, Also my rant at the beginning of this chapter i would like to state it does not apply to every one. Constructive criticism is always welcome but you just want to tell me it sucks and offer nothing else. Take it somewhere else please.

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha


End file.
